Mind Games
by WeaselChick
Summary: A night out on the town is always fun. At least, it's suppose to be. But who knows how this night will turn out. [Larxene and Axel] [Larxel] [not a Larxel]
1. Offer and Acceptance

Another pointless story to delay my updating of any other story. Let's all cheer for me and my delaying of updates.

This could very well evole into a Larxel... As for now, it's not. Just Axel and Larxene annoying the hell out of each other. Got it?

Why did I decide to call it "Mind Games"? I dunno. Guess the reason for that'll come up later. Maybe.

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 1

Offer and Acceptance

Larxene's grip on her book tightened and her eyes narrowed. She was _trying _to ignore him.

_Flick._

Ignoring seemed to be getting impossible.

_Flick._

Her eye twitched.

_Flick._

"Dammit, _what?" _she yelled, slamming the book down on the table. "What do you want?"

In front of her, smirking, was Axel. He was leaning with his elbows on the table, head in one hand, and flicking the antennae-like strands of her hair. "Why, nothing at all," he drawled.

Larxene scowled. "You've been standing there for at least ten minutes, Axel. What the hell do you want?"

Axel sighed. "Maybe all this standing here has made me forget," he said, grinning.

Larxene glared at him and picked up her book again. "Go away, Axel," she snarled.

But the pyro had slid into the seat beside her and was now leaning close and looking at the open pages of her book. "So... whatcha reading...?"

Her eye twitched again. "What do you think I'm reading?" she growled, resisting the urge to slam a kunai through his throat.

"Marquis de Sade? Again? Honestly, Larx, you did need to find new reading material."

Larxene slammed the book down again and resumed glaring at the man sitting beside him. "Axel. What the hell do you want?"

Axel grinned. That one cocky grin that irritated Larxene. "Ah... Just wondering if you'd like to get a drink sometime. That's all."

"Dammit, Axel!" Larxene snarled, standing up and closing her book, taking it with her. "For the last time, I am not going to go to bed with you!" With that, she turned and started to walk away.

"Hmm? Who said anything about me wanting to go to bed with you?"

Larxene stopped, and turned back to face him. "Excuse me?"

"What if I just wanted to spend some time with you?" Axel continued. "You know, get to know the real you?"

"You're an idiot," Larxene responded. "And I will not - nor will I ever - go anywhere with you, alone. Got it?"

Axel's cocky grin widened.

Larxene turned and walked away.

"Oh, c'mon, Larx!" Axel called after her. "You want me! You just don't know it yet!" He ducked to avoid the kunai thrown back at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes, Axel! I would love to go out with you sometime'!" Another kunai. "Be ready at eight, Larx!" _Three _kunais.

Damn.

She was pissed.

- - - - -

Larxene slammed her book down on the kitchen counter, surprising the only other person in there. "Who the hell does he think he is?" she snarled to herself, digging through the silverware drawer. " 'I'll take that as a yes'! " she said, mimicking Axel's voice. "I'll slam his head through a wall!" She continued to threaten him under her breath as she threw silverware over her shoulders.

Marluxia, who had been trying to enjoy a bottle of soda, raised one eyebrow as a fork slammed into the wall. "Larxene? What are you ranting about now?"

"Axel!" Larxene shouted, slamming the drawer closed. "That bastard's trying to set up a _date _with me! Why the hell does he think I'd like to go somewhere with him?"

Marluxia said nothing. He knew it was wiser just to let Larxene shout and talk when she was finished. After a few more minutes, she stopped.

"And where the hell are all the knives?"

"You took them," Marluxia said. "About two days ago. Something about maiming Demyx."

Larxene sighed and sunk to the floor.

"About Axel," Marluxia continued, taking advantage of her silence. "He said you two were going on a date at eight, right?"

Larxene mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes'.

"Well, it's almost eight. Better go and get ready."

Larxene blinked and looked up at Marluxia. "Are you kidding me? You're honestly saying I should go with him?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Humilate the horny bastard in front of his throves of fan girls," he suggested. "Take a camcorder. Record it all. We could all use a laugh."

Larxene blinked again, considering what he had said. "All right," she said after a while. "I'll go. Just to humilate him. But where am I going to get a camcorder?"

"Demyx's room."

Larxene sighed. "So, I've got to go out with Axel and raid Demyx's room? Holy hell... Marluxia, if I can't humilate Axel, I'll stab you to death."

Marluxia shrugged again. "Whatever you say, Larxene."

Larxene stood and stalked off, swearing under her breath at both Axel and Demyx.

"Now, what did Demyx ever do to you?"

Larxene froze.

"Heh. Better go to your room, now, babe. Almost eight."

Larxene's eye twitched. "Fuck off, Axel!"

Axel grinned. "I'm sorry, Larx. But with you not wanting to go to bed with me, I believe that is impossible. At least for the time being."

"...You are a sick man, Axel..." Larxene muttered, continuing down the hallway.

Axel walked after her. "I am not," he said. "Just horny."

Larxene shook her head and walked into her room, closing the door and locking it.

"Hey, Larx," Axel called through the door. "Semi-casual, all right?"

A pause.

"And don't worry. Hormones'll be off tonight."

Larxene yelled a string of curse words through the doorway, that Axel met with insane laughter.

"I'm going to get ready, now," he said. "Be here at eight."

"I know what time you're coming!" Larxene yelled. She sighed as the sound of Axel's footsteps disappeared and leaned against her doorway. _I'm going to kill him... _she thought. _As soon as I humilate him, I'll kill him!_

- - - - -

In his room, Axel grinned and smoothed down the front of his shirt. Larxene had agreed, which meant that she was obviously up to something. but he wouldn't let whatever she was planning get in the way of his plans. _A night out on the town, _he thought to himself while he pondered if he should change his hairstyle. _What more could she want? _His grin widened. _Luxord is so going to lose this bet._

* * *

Axel's one arrogant jackass. Larxene's a sadistic bitch. This should be fun. 

This so spawned from my boredom at 3 am. Just wish I had gotten up earlier... Oh well. At least I remembered how most of it went from when I thought it out in the early morning hours.

Review. Or not. I don't give a shit.


	2. The Fifteenth Fanciest

It's an update. Surprised? I wouldn't be... and if you are, you shouldn't. You should be happy. Because my idiotic self got another idea... Yeah... Just read.

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 2

The Fifteenth Fanciest

The door to Demyx's room swung open after she knocked, only to be slammed closed again while Demyx screamed. Larxene sighed. "Demyx," she said. "Open the door. Now."

"No! You're probably here to maim me again..."

Larxene really didn't remember doing that...or thinking about doing that...or preparing to do that. She shook her head, forgetting about the fact that she couldn't remember hurting Demyx, and knocked fiercely on the door. "Open it now, Demyx! Or I will maim you!"

There was a pause, then a shuffling sound, and then the door creaked open. Larxene stepped inside the room and sighed. "Demyx, I am not going to kill you, maim you, or hurt you in any way. That is, unless you get your little ass out from wherever the hell you're hiding and get me a camcorder!"

The closet door opened, and Demyx, along with various items of clothing, books full of music, tapes, CD's, a stero, three cameras, and two camcorders. Demyx shook his head, throwing the shirt that currently sitting there off and picked up a camcorder, examining. "Why do you want a camcorder?" he asked, turning it on and focusing on Larxene.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "For something that you don't need to know about," she said, walking over to him. "Now hand it over."

Demyx sighed and handed the camcorder over to her, along with a case for it, and and extra tape. Larxene smirked and warped out of his room, leaving the musician to shove everything back into his closet.

In her room, Larxene set the camcorder on her bed and pulled the cloak off, throwing that next to it. She sighed, looked at herself in a full length mirror, and shrugged. _Semi-casual... _she thought, deciding a shirt without blood stains would be better. _I don't even think Axel knows what that means._ When her new shirt was on her body, she sat down on the floor and pulled the camcorder to her. She figured now - in the six or seven minutes before Axel arrived - was a perfect time to learn how to operate it without messing up.

- - - - -

Six or seven minutes later, Axel sauntered out of his room, whistling, and walked down the hallway towards Larxene's. On the way there, he paused and waved at Roxas, who was staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Don't like the outfit?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I don't care your outfit Axel..." he said slowly, eyes fixed on his head. "It's just...it's...weird...seeing you without your hair sticking up..."

Axel grinned. "Nice, isn't it? And to think, all it took was a quick shower and no hairspray or gel to get it to stay like that..."

"You... took a shower...?"

Axel snorted. "I always take showers! Can't be sexy and smell bad, right?"

Roxas blinked. "Whatever... What are you doing anyway?"

"Can't talk now," Axel said, resuming his walk down the hallway. "Almost eight. If I'm late, I'm dead." He grinned again, resumed whistling, and waved to Roxas again.

Roxas watched him go, eyebrow still raised, then turned and headed straight to the kitchen.

Axel stopped in front of Larxene's door, raised one fist, then stopped. He grinned wider, raised his foot instead, and slammed into Larxene's door. All that spawned was a horrible pain in ankle. _What the fuck was I thinking? _Axel thought, trying to stand on both feet and not look stupid. He winced and his weight went down on his ankle, and shifted until most of it was on the other.

"Trying to kick the door down, manwhore?" Larxene's voice floated from inside the room.

"Shut the hell up," Axel muttered, wiping the painful expression off his face and replacing it with his cocky grin. "Answer the door, babe."

"I opened that door two minutes ago when you were supposed to be here," Larxene answered through the closed door. "Why do you expect me to go anywhere with you when you can't be here at the exact time you stated?"

"I ran into Roxas," Axel said. "Now opened this damn door so we can go."

No answer.

"C'mon, Larx!"

No answer.

"Larx... I had to take a shower for this!"

A snicker, then humming.

"Open this fucking door, Larxene!"

The door opened one inch and Larxene looked through with one eye. "Aw..." she said, faking sympathy. "Did the poor baby have to touch water?"

Axel scowled. "Shut up and open the door."

"It is open."

"All the way," Axel grunted, reaching one hand into the inch and pushing. "I'm serious. All the fucking- Is that a camcorder?"

Larxene nodded.

"What's it for?"

"To record the happy memories," Larxene replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Nice hair. Finally got rid of the horrid family of mice that was living it it?"

Axel frowned.

Larxene smirked.

Axel sighed. "Whatever. Let's go," he said, reaching through the doorway and grabbing her wrist.

"Oh..." Larxene said slowly. "And where are we off to in such a rush?"

"Dinner," Axel snapped. "I paid in advance, so, dammit, no more of your stupid delays. All right?"

Larxene's smirk changed instantly to a sneer. "Oh, really?" She allowed Axel to pull her after him, then "tripped" and fell to the ground. "Oh! Axel... I believe I twisted my ankle."

Axel's eye twitched. "If anyone's ankle is twisted, it's mine!" he barked, lifting her up by the waist and throwing her through a portal. He walked after her after sighing, and pasting his cocky grin back on his face.

- - - - -

On the other side of the portal, Larxene was picking herself up and dusting her outfit off. "If you broke this camcorder, you're buying me another one," she told Axel as he stepped through.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever, Larx. Go in the building."

Larxene raised an eyebrow and turned around, focusing on the building in front of her. She sighed, then smiled. "Oh my God, Axel!" she said loudly. "It's the fifteen fanciest restaurant in this dumpy little town! And it has a kareoke bar! Oh my!"

"Don't call the shitty little town dumpy, Larx," Axel said, just as loudly. "Let's just go in the restaurant and eat."

Larxene sighed again and allowed herself to be lead into the restaurant by Axel. "I want a window seat," she hissed to him.

"You'll seat where they put you," Axel hissed back.

"I want to seat by a window," Larxene hissed, tightening her loose grip on Axel's arm and cutting her nails into his flesh.

"Window seat, please," Axel said, glaring at Larxene after the hostess turned around.

Larxene smirked. Even if she had to put up with Axel all night, she could make it work... hopefully.

* * *

Gaha. Axel's a moron. Kick the door down. Ingenius! Not very... 


	3. Experimentation

Thus ensues Larxene's first attempt at humilating Axel in front of his fangirls.

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 3

Experimentation

"Larxene, put the camera down." ... "Seriously, Larxene, stop filming me." ... "No, Larxene! That doesn't mean you can film the fangirls either!" ... "Dammit, give me the camera!"

Larxene snickered and pushed her chair back, keeping the camera focused on the group of teenage girls that had gathered outside the window to stare at Axel. "Hi, girls!" she said loudly, knowing it would carry through the cheap window glass. "How are you doing today?"

"Why is Axel out with you?" one girl shouted.

"He should be out with me!" another shouted.

Axel swiped at the camera, missed, and sighed. "Larxene, _stop filming my fangirls," _he hissed.

Larxene ignored him, reached forward, and punched through the window. "Pay for it, Axel," she saw sweetly, keeping the camera trained on the girls. "You know, I'm only out with Axel to help build his confidence," she said slyly.

"Why?" a girl asked.

Larxene snorted. "Ever since that one experience with Vexen, poor Axel's never had the courage to come out by himself," she explained, putting on a fake sympathic look and voice. "The poor man..." She paused to turn the camera back to Axel and place one hand over one of his.

"What did Vexen do to him?" one girl asked.

"He...experimented...on Axel's lower body, if you get what I mean," Larxene said, holding back the laughter that threatened to flow at Axel's shocked expression.

"Larxene, what the hell?" Axel said, dumbstruck. "When the fuck did that happen?"

Larxene gasped. "He's blocked it out, the poor guy," she said to one girl leaning through a window.

The entire crowd of girls let out a gasp all at once. "Poor Axel..." several muttered.

Axel's eye was twitching. _That...little bitch... Vexen's experiments?_

"If you really want to know what happened," Larxene continued. "Vexen fucked him inside out."

Two girls fainted. Three started crying at the images of Vexen having sex with Axel, and several started sending him perverted glances. "You know, Axel..." one girl spoke up. "I could remind you what it feels like to be a man."

Axel raised one eyebrow. "Really...?" he said with an air of interest. He repressed a flinch as the heel of Larxene's boot shoot into his shin. "But..ah..I-I can't." He averted his gaze, mentally cursing Larxene out. "You see... That's what _Larxene _is here for." He smirked, knowing Larxene was staring at him, shocked and angry.

"Oh, am I?" she asked, eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since right now," Axel answered. He paused, then turned to the flock of girls. "I'm very sorry, girls. Maybe next time." He paused again, then leaned closer. "And..ah... Let's not spread this shit about Vexen about, eh? Keep it to yourselves. Or, better yet, just forget about it for me. Okay?"

The girls sighed dreamily and nodded. "Of course, Axel... Anything for you..."

Axel resumed his previous cocky grin and winked at them, causing many more to faint. "Thanks, girls."

Larxene's eyes narrowed angrily as the girls walked away in a daze, some pausing to help the fainted ones over their shoulders. _All right... So he found a way to work that one against me, _she thought as the waitress walked to them. _But maybe... If I get Axel drunk enough... _She smirked as Axel, just as she knew he would, ordered a bottle of the most expensive - and, in his logic, therefore the most achoholic - wine on the menu.

- - - - -

"How about another glass, Axel? It'll make you forget the thing with your fangirls," Larxene said, pouring Axel his eighth glass of wine despite the numerour amount of 'no's' spilling from his mouth. When she handed it towards him, he shrugged, then took it gingerly.

"On second thought..." he muttered, downing the liquid again. "One more couldn't hurt. Right, Larx?"

Larxene nodded, taking note of the fact that Axel's words had begun to slur. "Another one, Axel?"

Axel shook his head, then gladly accepted the drink she yet again poured for him. "What about you, Larx?" he asked after he had drank that glass. "Don' you wan' any?"

Larxene paused, then shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Like you've said so many times yourself, one more couldn't hurt." Axel nodded and she poured herself and him another drink.

"A toast," Axel started, lifting his glass with a shaking hand. "To... .. Wine!"

Larxene forced herself to smile and nodded. "To wine," she drawled.

- - - - -

An hour later, their food was served - along with their third bottle of wine. By this time, Axel was giggling drunkenly at everything Larxene said, even when she insulted him. Larxene herself hadn't even gotten a buzz yet. "And - you're going to love this, Axel," Larxene said, cutting a piece of steak off. "And... He _actually _drank it. I mean, it was from _Vexen! _You don't drink things from Vexen!"

Axel nodded, grinning like an idiot, and giggling as he cut his own steak.

"And so Mar was messed up for the next week or so, but damn, it was funny!"

Axel was reduced to hysterical laughter in seconds, bent over his steak, one hand over his mouth to stifle the loud noises.

Larxene grinned. She figured that now he was plenty drunk enough to take out into the streets and film him some more. _Maybe... Just maybehe'll do something hilariously stupid that I can humliate him with, _she thought as she waved the waitress over to tell her they were ready to leave.

What she didn't know, however, was that Axel was excellent at holding his wine.

- - - - -

_This is _the _best job I've ever done at acting drunk as hell, _Axel though giddily as he snorted laughter into his steak. _She's buying all of it! _He grinned as he remembered his dare from Luxord.

_"If she has a good time, Axel, I'll hold my end of the bargin. If not... Well, you know what you have to do."_

His grin widened as he snatched the wine back from the waitress and brought it to his lips. _Luxord, man... You're going down on this one. There's nothing more fun than getting drunk with Axel!_

_

* * *

_

Ha ha ha. Larxene's little trick nearly worked, if Axel's seduction of the girls hadn't gone that way.

What's Axel going to do with Larx? Well...get her drunk, duh. That's his plan, at least. But who knows how well that's going to fare.


	4. Knowledge Uncovered

Hokay. So like. This is not late. Five months is not a long time. And I am a damn liar. Enjoy

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 4

Knowledge Uncovered

Sure, she had no idea that he was faking everything. Or any clue that he wanted to get _her _drunk. She just figured he wanted more achohol. So, without a word of argument, she helped her "drunk" date out of his seat and out the door, careful not to let go of the camcorder still grasped in her hands.

Outside, he pulled away from her and stumbled awkwardly into the middle of the street.

"Get out of the road, jackass!" a man yelled as he swerved his car around the "drunk" Nobody.

Grinning, Axel raised one hand and flicked him off, yelling back "I fucked your wife last night!"

To Larxene's surprise, the man stopped his car and backed up to where he could properly talk with Axel.

"That was you?" the man growled.

Axel, still grinning like a drunken asshole, nodded.

The man glared down at Axel and reached over into the seat beside him, most likely for his gun. Finding nothing, he looked over to see that the pistol he'd thrown in there earlier that day was gone. Startled, he could only blink and turn back to Axel.

"Looking for this?" Larxene asked, suddenly standing by Axel's side, pistol in hand.

The man's glare returned, directed at her this time. "Give that back, you whore."

His pants were instantly lit on fire.

"She's not a whore," Axel slurred, still grinning. "Your wife is a whore."

Without waiting for his answer, she pulled him away and over to the other side of the street, where they, ignoring the shouts of the man in the car, continued on their way to the bar Axel had previously suggested. Halfway there, Axel declared his overwhelming need to piss and slunk off in an alleyway.

Rolling her eyes, Larxene leaned against the side of a building to wait. While she was, a portal opened beside of her and Roxas stepped out. "Yes, Roxas?" Larxene asked, focusing her camcorder on him.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked, casting a strange look at the camcorder.

"In that alleyway," Larxene said, gesturing towards it with one hand. "He had to piss. Why?"

Roxas sighed. "Look, Larxene, I don't know what Axel's up too, but I don't trust him at all."

Slightly more curious now, Larxene looked over the top of the camcorder. "Why?"

"I walked in on Luxord talking with Xigbar about some bet he'd made with Axel," Roxas said. "I wanted to ask him about it, but if he's so drunk he has to use the bathroom in an alleyway, nevermind." With that, Roxas retreated back into his portal and disappeared.

Moments later, Axel walked out of the alleyway and slung one arm around Larxene's shoulder. "Shall we go now?" he asked.

Larxene, nodded and turned, allowing him to lead her up the street. Keeping the information Roxas had just told her to herself for now, she openly enchanged in Axel's drunken dialogue, just as he would expect her too.

- - - - -

Twenty minutes later, Axel and Larxene were seated at the bar. Larxene's camcorder propped up in front of them to film everything. Both of them were now downing numerous amounts of achohol.

Axel, of course, forced himself to act drunker and drunker.

Larxene, of course, had no idea he was still faking and found no problem with getting a little drunk herself.

Just as Axel had intended.

Setting her fifth bottle of beer down on the counter, she turned to face him as he chugged down the contents of his sixth. "Axel..." she muttered. "Roxas told me that you placed a bet with Luxord."

Axel gulped down the rest of his drink and turned to look at her. "Larx..." he said, smiling at the look of anger on her face. "Luxord was only helping me."

"Help you what?" Larxene asked. "Get into my pants!?"

Axel cast what would be a nervous drunken glance around the bar, as many of the current resident who were drowing their misery away were now staring at them. "Ah.. Larx..." he said, turning back to her. "It's not like that... You see, I've...wanted to ask you out for quite a while. But I couldn't figure out how. That's were Luxord helped me. He made this "bet" so that I'd have an excuse to ask you without everyone else teasing me."

Larxene paused. Maybe it was the amount of achohol she'd ingested in the last hour or so, or maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason, she felt her _anger_ at him slowly fade. "So, you're saying that you only accepting this bet of Luxord because you wanted to go out with me...?"

Axel nodded, hoping to whatever deity from whatever religion was listening would help him out of this situation.

To his great surprise, Larxene's eyes suddenly filled with tears and, in a flash, she was sobbing on his shoulder, her arms looped loosely around his neck. Blinking, Axel slowly lowered one arm to her back and drank another beer with the other. His eyes found the camcorder, still pointed at him, and he flicked it off, grinning.

- - - - -

One hour later, Larxene and Axel had left the bar and were walking down the street, Larxene much more drunk than Axel. "So, Axel," Larxene said, looking into the camera Axel was now holding. "What do we do now?"

Axel grinned. "I dunno, Larx. Why don't you choose now?"

Larxene paused, and tilted her head. "Why don't we go throw rocks at little kids?" she suggested finally, staring happily into the camcorder.

"Sure," Axel agreed. "By that lake over there?" he asked, pointing the camcorder at a lake where a group of kids - none older than eleven - where playing.

Larxene nodded and started walking towards them. Axel smirked, then followed her, keeping the camcorder trained on her. _No better way to have fun than to let her choose the activity, _he thought as she turned to talk to him, walking backwards now. _And she seems rather drunk... I'm _definetly _going to win this. _

_

* * *

_

Gaspeth. Larx's drunk...ish... Maybe. She could be faking like Axel was. I don't know yet.

Ahhh... "Why isn't it longer?"

Cause I didn't feel like typing anymore. x)

Ohoh! -point- Is that fluff in there?! I dunno. Interpret that as you wish. Larx was drunk after all. If she wants to cry on Axel's shoulder because he said he only wanted to date her, she can.

Look forward to the next chapter It could be a while.


End file.
